Frozen Fire
by darknesspirals
Summary: We always think of Hiei and his mask, but what of Yukina? She isn’t any newer to this world, or any more human, than him. She hasn't seen as much, or killed, but Makai is still a dangerous place. With all this, how pure can she really be?


**Frozen Fire**

I am innocent. I am beautiful. I am pure. No one sees past my surface. But how could anyone be so naive as to assume I am weak? I have seen more than any human ever shall. I am youkai, one of the mighty ice maidens. I am Koorime.

But even then, I am softer than they are, for their hearts are like the jagged ice they live above. I am warmed by the fire of other blood. I hide behind the same pretty face, but I would never commit their sins. I would never toss a child away because it was of mixed heritage, impure. I would never kill because the mother chose love and companionship over solitude.

I would never deprive someone of their only brother.

I carefully bend, conscious of the constricting kimono I forever don, and lift the rice tub, beginning to pick my way along the porch to Genkai's kitchen.

How could I remain with my people, when they are so insensitive? It is much better to live in this land of rash humans…

"Yukina-chan!" A crashing in the brush causes me to look up, cute surprise flitting across my face.

"Kazuma-kun! So nice to see you," I say, stopping and shifting my burden slightly. Though some of them are quite endearing, I suppose. It really isn't that bad.

He leaps up onto the porch beside me, hovering agitatedly. "You really shouldn't be carrying that, Yukina-chan," he worries. "It's much to heavy for you. Here, let me take it."

I resist the urge to laugh outright. It amuses me to no end that he judges my strength by that of a human.

Someone snorts, muttering 'fool' before slipping away into the trees. I glance in the direction just in time to catch a glimpse of retreating cloak. But I didn't need to say it, did I? There's always someone else.

Instead I smile shyly, protesting meekly. "Oh, no, Kazuma-kun. You don't need to do that. I'm fine, really." I demonstrate by taking another few small steps towards the kitchen.

A lopsided grin spreads across his face, and I know what's coming next. My attention and eyes drift down that dark forest path before he's even launched into his usual spiel of love and nobility.

"Right, Yukina-chan?" The soft smile springs back to my face as I'm jolted back to reality, and he melts again under my attention.

"Of course, Kazuma-kun. How could you be wrong?"

But I'm saved from any further speeches when Yusuke suddenly tackles him, catching him in a headlock. "Yo, meathead, you've tortured the lady enough for one day."

"Hey, Urameshi," he whines, struggling to free himself. "I'm not bothering her. Right, Yukina?"

I laugh lightly. "No, Yusuke. I enjoy his company."

He snorts and rolls his eyes. "Don't worry, Yukina. No one cares if you admit you're sick of staring at his ugly mug."

I feign shock, grip around my armload tightening. "Oh! I could never do that!"

"It's okay, Yukina," he answers jokingly, dragging the complaining Kazuma away. "We all know how you really feel."

How I really fell… If they only knew.

Kurama raises an eyebrow, stepping out of the two teens' way, the sounds of Yusuke's version of consolidation wafting back to us.

"Besides," he states cheerfully. "We still have to visit that old battle-ax. You can crawl back to Yukina after we get beaten to a pulp and sucker her into fixing you."

For the fox, I allow my amusement to show, lips twisting into a smirk.

He shakes his head, green eyes mirroring. "You know, you really shouldn't play with them like that."

Exasperation is added to his amusement when my grin grows for a moment, and then blanks back to my usual innocence. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Kurama-kun," I say remorsefully with a polite bow. "But I really must get this heavy tub to the kitchen if I want to finish the rice balls in time for supper. I apologize, but I must be… Oof!"

Turning, my path was blocked by a solid black wall. I look up into crimson eyes with surprise. "Hiei-san, I wasn't expecting to see you today."

He rolled his eyes, tugging the rice bucket from my hands. "Hn."

"Please," I protest, trying to take it back. "I just finished explaining to Kazuma-kun that I can handle it."

His face twists in disgust, accidentally pinning me with a withering glare. The look on his face, and the instant softening of his eyes when I let mine widen, supposedly in fear, was priceless, testing the limits of even my control.

"I know, but you don't need to," he grunts, turning on his heel and marching away.

He's barely disappeared around the corner before the mischievous laughter brakes free, dancing form between my lips.

Kurama is forced to shake his head again, though he can't suppress the accompanying smile. "I can't decide whether I want to be there or not when he finds out just how evil you are," he laughs.

I flash a smile dark enough to be my brother's, but don't answer.

Of course I know. Only a fool wouldn't notice our resemblance, which doesn't say much for poor Kazuma. But that scenario would only apply if I hadn't known who he was from the moment I met him, just by the feel of his energy.

He thinks I don't know, but can't bear to see me unhappy, so hides behind the excuse of aiding me in the search for my brother. He thinks I am too delicate to handle the truth. But someday he'll run out of excuses to give when I ask if he's found anything new. Someday he'll have to choice but to tell. He's created an image for me in his head, and has yet to see past it, the poor man. And I haven't exactly helped.

They say I'm the innocent one… that he is the one who is cruel and jaded. Hiei has created an image of me in his head, but he made the mistake of basing it off of what a human sister might be like. He thinks I'd be horrified to have a brother who has done all that he has. But Makai is different than Ningenkai. In Makai, what better brother could I ask for but him? Knowing that he is mine makes my heart glow with pride.

So no… In this case it is not I who is innocent, it is Hiei, even if he is the one who has fought more, bled more, killed more…

He is innocent, and I can't wait to see the shock on his face when he discovers it.


End file.
